The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction.
Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. For example, users demand improvements in the functionality of computing devices. For example, devices may be connected to a computer in order to increase the functionality of the computer. These devices may provide an increased ability for a user to interface with the computer.
In some instances, certain devices may threaten or harm various functions of a computer. For example, a device may include harmful data that may infect or damage a computer when the device is connected to the computer. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for managing access to peripheral devices connected to a computing device.